1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cable reels used to load, store, maintain and deploy fiber optic cable assemblies, and more particularly, to a flexible integrated cable reel operable for use with the loading, storing, shipping and deployment of fiber optic cable assemblies including at least one connection terminal attached thereto.
2. Technical Background
Pre-engineered fiber optic cable assemblies are being developed to deliver services from providers to subscribers within fiber optic networks. These cable assemblies typically include lengths of fiber optic cables, such as fiber optic distribution cables, having interconnection assemblies spliced or otherwise optically connected to mid-span access locations or tap points positioned along the cable lengths. The mid-span access locations present preterminated optical fibers of the distribution cable for interconnection with at least one optical fiber of another or tether cable to provide lateral branches off of the distribution cable. The tethers typically terminate in a connection terminal, such as a multi-port connection terminal or other interconnection assembly. The connection terminals often include receptacles for receiving drop cables, thus providing a plug-and-play optical network for providing drop cables to one or more subscribers.
Reels have been developed for storing, maintaining, shipping and deploying lengths of bare optical fibers and fiber optic cables of various types. Cables are typically wound around a drum of a cable reel and secured at one or both ends. In order to maintain the cables on the drum, flanges are typically provided about both ends of the drum and extend radially outward to prevent the cable from being removed about the ends of the drum. Conventional reels also typically include a shaft or opening positioned about the center of the reel to receive an axle to allow rotation of the reel to facilitate winding and unwinding of the cable.
While cable reels exist for winding and storing lengths of fibers and cables themselves, what is needed are reels capable of accommodating pre-engineered cable assemblies including cables and attached structures, such as connection terminals, tethered assemblies and multi-port connection terminals, among others, without damage to the attached assemblies and cables and in an efficient manner. What is further desired is a cable reel that is collapsible, durable, reusable and provides improved storage for cables and their attached assemblies.